To spy or not to spy
by MattsLittleSister
Summary: A new student comes to Kadic, and Jim trys to get her to spy on the gang to see what they are always doing, will she tell Jim their secret? completed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fic. **

As the girl neared the office, she thought about her last conversation with her mother. It was over the phone, because of the fact that her mom was in New York, and she was in LA. Mostly all her mom did was gripe, like every other time she spoke to her daughter, chewing her out for one reason or another. Her mom told her that she was being sent to a bording school in France, because she wanted to rip her as far away from her friends as possible.(Even though her mom didn't word it that way.)

By this time in her thoughts she was at the principal's door, as she opened it up she saw a man with a brown suit and gray hair talking to a girl with black hair, and in an outfit with more pink than a wad of cotton candy.

"Hello sir, I'm Summer, the new student from LA." she said to the man sitting at his desk.

"Hello Summer, I'm Mr. Jean-Pierre Delmas, the Principal of Kadic. I would like to tell you some of our rules, then my daughter Sissy can show u to your room, which you two will now be sharing, your things have already been taken there. First of all, no students are allowed in the dorms during school hours. Second, no cell phones turned on during classes. And the last rule is..."

His words were cut short by someone yelling something about a dog.

The man shoved a boy with yellow spiked hair into the room and slammed the door.

"And as I was saying the last rule is, no pets in the dorms, right Odd?" Principal Delmas said half directed to me and half directed to the boy standing behind me.

"Yes sir." said Odd looking at his feet ashamed that Jim had caught his dog, Kiwi, agian. As he looked up he saw the girl infront of him. She had brown hair in a braid that reached almost to her knees and was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and faded black jeans. The first thing he noticed though, was that her bag had moved. He also noticed that the girl had noticed to and she was now shifting her balance from her left to right foot in nervousness.

"Now that you know everything, I will trust Sissy to show you around." said the principal as he prepared for his speach for Odd.

"Come on now, I don't have all day." said Sissy as she started towards the door.

After 2 hours of circling the school over and over agian, and listening to Sissy's rambling about different people, Summer figured she new enough about the school and left without even saying bye. She walked around on her own untill she found a tree at the end of campus and sat down. She took off her bag and got out her cd player, she left her bag open because her pet border terrier (who thankfully was still asleep) was inside.

As she listened to Forest by System of a Down, she looked around. She saw that boy Odd, with three other kids. One was blonde with a blue shirt, tan short pants, and glasses. Another one had brown hair with tan and green clothes, and the last one, who was the only girl, was Japanese with black hair and all black clothes.

Odd noticed her and called her over. She put down her cd player and went over to the group.

"Hello Odd."

"Hi Summer, these are my friends Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie."

"Hello" said all three at the same time.

"So where are you from Summer?" asked Ulrich.

"I moved here from Los Angeles, California."

After about 15 minutes of the gang asking questions, and Summer giving the vaguest answers possible, Yumi noticed something poking its head out of Summer's backpack.

"COOKIE!" yelled Summer as she ran towards her bag.

"Well, I guess Odd isn't the only one breaking the rules." said Ulrich while they watched Summer go to her bag and feed her dog. They walked over to her and told her it was time for lunch.

"I need to fix up my room, I'm probably not going to eat today."

"I'll help you, that way you can be done faster." Odd said as Summer started towards her room.

"Odd skipping lunch? that's a first." Ulrich said as they started towards the cafiteria.

"Wow, Sissy's room isn't completly colorful anymore." Odd said when they got to the room. They got to work and 20 minutes later, Summer's dark purple sheets were on her bed and her many posters were taped up on her wall. Also, her X-Box and Game Cube were hooked up to her tv, and the rest of her things,(including her dog) were in their rightful places.

"Lunch is still going to be there for 30 more minutes, do you want to go?"

"Sure, do you want to race?"

"Sure, why not?"

"On three,... THREE!" Summer started to run down the hall.

"HEY, WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO ONE AND TWO!" Odd yelled as he ran after Summer.

Summer reached the cafiteria around a minute before Odd, and by the time he had gotten his food, she was done.

"No fair, Summer, you cheated."

"You would have lost anyway" Summer said as she got up and left.

"Summer is different, and she barely answerd any of our questions,"

"Some people are just different Jeremie, there is nothing to worry about."

"And maybe she just didn't want to say anything." Yumi said, agreeing with Odd.

"Oh well, I'm going home." Yumi said because it was a Sunday, and she was only a day student.

"I'll walk you Yumi." said Ulrich as he got up.

"Hey Jeremie, do you wanna help me with my math homework?"

"If you didn't sleep in class, u wouldn't need the help, but sure."

and so the group split up to do their own things, and to get ready for the next day.

**Sorry it was so bad, I don't have a very good imagination and I can't spell. The next chapter might be better, but then again, it might be worse, But I'll try harder next time. Please review and tell me what I am doing wrong so I can try my best to fix it.**

**Thank You!**

**MattsLittleSister**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank my first reviewers ReddistheRose and Angels'n Dreams. ...thank you.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Code Lyoko, and the day I do is the day that wild boars will make popcorn without burning any.**

Summer woke up at 6:45 to let her dog Cookie outside, before Cookie's long day of hiding in Summer's bottom dresser drawer away from Sissy.

She put Cookie in her backpack and carried her outside.

Outside she saw Ulrich with what looked like a bull terrier, she figured that it was Kiwi, Odd's dog that he told her about yesterday.

"Hey Ulrich, I thought Kiwi was Odd's dog, why isn't Odd out here?"

"Hey Summer, Odds asleep." Ulrich said sleepily.

"If I were you I would tell him to get his butt up instead of taking care of Kiwi for him."

"I do normally, but he was up late last night and I couldn't get him up this morning."

"When do classes start?"

"Breakfast starts at 7:30, and classes start at 9:00"

"I'm glad I have the same schedule as you, Jeremie, and Odd. The only other people I know here are Sissy and her goons. I'm going to go put Cookie in my room and get ready for breakfast, see you in a bit." Summer said as she headed inside.

"That's a good idea," Ulrich said as he also headed inside.

They both went into their rooms.

Later at breakfast.

"Ulrich dear!" Sissy called as she walked over to the table the gang was sitting at.

Everybody at the table cringed including Summer.

"Ugh, her voice is like a dying cow, or nails on a chalk board." Ulrich said.

"No, Ulrich, its a dying cow scratching its nails on a chalk board." said Odd laughing.

"Oh, Ulrich, Stop lying to yourself and admit you love me!" Sissy said ignoring Ulrich's, Odd's, Yumi's, Jeremie's, and Summer's laughing.

"Sissy, the day I love you is the day Odd gets an A on a test."

"Hey! I'll have you know I made a 90 on that math test yesterday!"

"He means without cheating Odd." said Jeremie, causing everyone to start laughing again.

"Oh, forget you weirdos, I have better things to do then talk to you." Sissy said walking off in a huff.

"I feel so sorry for you, you have to put up with that every day." Summer said as they watched Sissy storm out of the cafiteria with Herb and Nicholas following.

"You're in her room every day, how do you put up with that?" Yumi asked Summer.

"The only time that we are ever in there at the same time is at night, but she snores louder than ever I ever thought possible, and she talks in her sleep too."

"I know someone like that." said Ulrich causing everyone at the table to look at Odd, who was to busy eating his scrambeld eggs to notice.

"Huh? What?" said Odd finally realizing that everyone was looking in his direction.

"It's nothing, do you guys want to go play soccer?" said Ulrich begining to stand.

"Sure" said Odd and Yumi also begining to stand.

"What about you, Summer?"Ulrich said looking her way.

"I can't play sports, but I'll watch."

On the soccer field.

"Odd will never get that ball will he Jeremie?" said Summer looking at Odd, and Ulrich playing soccer with Yumi as the goalie.

"I doubt it, Ulrich is the best player in the school." said Jeremie typing on his computer.

Summer was about to ask Jeremie what he was working on when her phone rang.

"Hello"

_"Summer?"_

"Hi mother."

_"You haven't gotten in trouble yet, and remember I can always call the principal to see if you are lying."_

"Yeah Mom, I have been assigned 10 hours of detension, I have to stay here all of next weekend."

_"Summer I don't apreciate sarcasim, have you made any friends?"_

"Yeah, they're all guys who wear all leather, have tattoos, and ride motorcycles. And everyday they skip class and do drugs in the forest behind the school."

_"Learn some manners, you are acting just like your father."_

"Yeah, whatever mom, talk to you later." Summer said hanging up on her mother.

Jeremie gave Summer a look that said that she needed to treat her mom better.

"She really pisses me off!" Summer said as she threw her cell phone as far as she could not paying attension to where it went.

About right at this Ulrich had gotten the ball close enough to the goal to kick it in when something smacked him in the head.(It was Summer's cell phone.)

It didn't hurt him but it threw off his aim, and instead of the ball going toward Yumi at the goal, It smacked Jim right in the face.

"What was that?" said Jim as he recovered from his face plant, he looked down and saw a soccerball, then he saw Ulrich,Odd, and Yumi looking in his direction. As his face reddened he started storming over to them.

"Oh no, we're in for it now." Said Odd as they saw that Jim was headed their way.

"What are you doing out here playing soccer this early in the morning and not getting ready for class?"

"Jim, we still have half an hour untill class starts." said Ulrich.

"Get ready for class NOW!" said Jim pointing towards the dorms.

"Yes Jim," said Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.

"Wait a minute, Jim?" said Summer now joining the group in the middle

"Yes, Jim Morales what is your name again?"

"OMG Uncle Jimbo? What happened to you, I thought you were a gym teacher, whats with the weight gain?"

"Am I the only one that has missed something?" said Odd with a confused look on his face.

"Jim's my uncle. He was always there for me after my dad died, at least untill he moved here that is."

"Well, we need to get ready for class. Let's go Odd." Ulrich said heading towards the dorms.

"Hey Jim, I need to talk to you about something before class starts." Summer said.

"What is it Summer?"

"Will you take care of my dog Cookie?"

"You have a dog?" said Jim getting annoyed at his neice.

"Yes."

"That is against the rules Summer!"

"I know, Jim, and that's why I can't keep him, I'm in a room with Sissy."

"No, I'm not wanting to get fired anytime soon." said Jim shaking his head.

"Please, I'll do anything."

"Fine, I will, but I want you to figure out why Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi are always skipping class and tell me what it is they are doing, deal?"

"Jim, they're the only friends I have!"

"I could always turn you in to the principal Summer, and I know you mother would not like that."

Summer was stumped, she didn't want to tell Jim her new friends' secret(that she didn't know but figured was not to be told to Jim) but she didn't want to get in trouble either, what could she do?

**And now I have writers block. Sorry. Was this chapter better than the last one? I'll update as soon as possible, and please review.**

**-MattsLittleSister**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to update sooner, but I was really busy.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko, I can't write, and I wouldn't be able to cook brownies if my life depended on it.**

**On to the next chapter.**

"Fine, I'll tell you." Summer said to Jim, handing over her backpack with Cookie inside.

**two days later...**

Summer was really regreting that decision now.

_'If its really important, I won't tell him'_ she thought trying to fix her guilty conscience.

It worked a little, but not that much.

During PE Odd, Urich, and Jeremie, all went to the infirmiry.

Jim looked at Summer with that see-look-I-was-right look on his face. She just ignored it and went back to kicking her soccerball around with just a little glance over to her friends.

Before lunch, she saw her friends for the first time since they had left.

She went over to them, and she didn't hear anything about whatever they were saying before she came over.

"Hey Summer," they said when she got to them.

"Hey guys," she said thinking agian about her promise to Jim.

"Odd, can I ask you about something?" she said, thinking about how Odd was the one that she knew the most.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we go somewhere else?" glancing at her friends, thinking she was either about to lie to Jim, or lose the trust of all her friends.

They went to Odd and Ulrich's dorm to talk.

"Odd, where are you the others going all the time?"

"What do you mean," Odd said wondering if she knew their secret.

"You're always skipping class, Jim knows that I hang out with you guys, and I don't leave when you do, he keeps on asking me questions about where you are going."

"I can't tell you if you are going to go to Jim and tell him."

"If it's that important, I won't tell him, I just want to know."

"I need to call the others and ask." Odd said getting out his phone.

"Jeremie"

_"Yes, Odd?"_

"Can I tell Summer our secret?"

_"Well, we kneed all the help that we can get, and she seems pretty trustworthy."_

"Yes! thanks Jeremie."

_"Check with the others first, once they say it is ok, when I get some extra time, I'll program her a card."_

"Ok."

Odd called Yumi and Ulrich, and they both said it was ok.

"Come on Summer its time for you to see the factory."

Odd and Summer both got up and started walking towards the forest.

When they got to the manhole, Odd looked around and told Summer to go inside, he went afterward and put the lid back on the entrace.

At the bottom of the latter, Summer saw 3 skateboards anda scooter.

"Those are for our trip to the factory, but we won't ride them today, so I can have time to explain everything.

"At the end of this walk is a factory, in the factory there are scanners, the scanners send me Ulrich and Yumi into a place called Lyoko. On Lyoko already is a girl named Aelita. There is also this thing called Xana. Xana can control stuff on Earth, and every time he does, he activates a tower on Lyoko. We go into Lyoko so Aelita can deactivate the tower, and stop whatever he is controling on Earth. We used to go back in time everytime he activated a tower, but we have just found out that doing this makes him stronger, so we only go into the past if it is absolutly nessicary. Xana sends his monsters onto Lyoko, witch is why Ulrich, Yumi, and I go. We fight the monsters, and once they are all gone, Aelita deactivates the tower and we come back here. Any questions."

"The monsters that you fight, can they hurt you?"

"No, we each have 100 lifepoints, every time we get hit, some of them are taken away, if they are all used up, we are sent to Earth and can't go back for 24 hours."

"Protecting the world is a heavy burden, how do you carry it all?"

"To tell you the truth, Summer, I have no idea."

By this time they had reached the ladder that led to the bridge, they ran to the doors, and went inside.

"There is the elevator," Odd said as they reached a dead end on the 2nd level.

"How do we get down?"Summer said looking at the ground pretty far below.

"Grab a vine Jane," Odd said as he swung her one of the ropes, and grabbed one for himself.

"Do I go first?" said Summer calculating her swing.

"If you wa..." said Odd getting cut off bye her swinging down.

"That was fun," said Summer as Odd landed beside her.

"Come on and I'll show the super computer." Odd said getting into the elevator.

When they got into the room they saw that Jeremie was at the computer.

"Did Xana attack agian, Jeremie?"

"No, I'm just getting Summer's card programed in."

"I have to do my history essay for tomarrow, so I'm going to head back." Odd said heading towards the elevator.

"Can I stay here Jeremie?" Summer said, not wanting to go back to school.

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell you you can't. Hello guys."

Summer turned around and saw Ulrich and Yumi coming out of the elevator.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Summer, do you have a card yet?"

"Yes, I just finished," Jeremie said pressing enter on the keyboard.

"Hey, Jeremie, do you think Summer could go into Lyoko and get some practice before Xana attacks agian,"

"That's a good idea, Yumi, go to the scanners."

When they got into the scanner room, each of them got into one of the three big metal tubes.

Summer got in, the doors shut, she heard Jeremie say something, she felt air coming up from the bottom of the scanner, and when she reopened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her face crashing into the strange orange sand colored earth.

"Welcome to the desert region, Summer," Jeremie said.

Summer didn't see him, but she figured he was just talking from the room he was in earlier and didn't say anything.

She looked at Urich and Yumi, Urich was in a yellow samaurai outfit with a sword, and Yumi was in a short red kimono or something.

She looked down at herself, she was in a purple and green tank top with purple jeans with agreen skirt on top.

"I feel like Sissy." Summer said thinking about the bratty pinkwearer.

"Don't worry, you pull off the skirt look nicely." Yumi said looking at Summer.

Summer reached behind her for her weapon. It was a staff. She looked at the middle at what appeared to be a button. She pressed the button and out of both ends emerged daggers.

"Nice." she said smiling.

"Oh NO!" Jeremie yelled.

"What is it Jeremie?" Yumi said looking up at the sky.

"Xana's monsters are comeing towards you, and there is a bunch of them."

Yumi, Urich, and Summer looked, there were 20 crabs, 15 blocks and 2 tanks.

Then they saw a girl in pink running infront of the army.

"Summer, you and Aelita go hide, me and Urich will fight them, and don't let Aelita get hit."

Summer looked at her friends fighting the monsters from behind the boulder where her and Aelita were hiding. She saw them defeat the tanks and the blocks. By the time they started fighting the crabs, they were really low on life-points.

"Guys just hold on a little longer Odd is on the way!"

"We'll try Jeremie," Yumi said as Ulrich and her both defeated a crab each.

By the time both Ulrich and Yumi were devirtualized there were only two crabs left.

"Jeremie they're both gone, what do I do," Summer said starting to get worried.

"Odd is in the scanner room, when he get there you two can defeat the others, in the mean time, just hide."

Odd showed up and He and Summer started fighting the remaining crabs.

While Odd started shooting arrows at his crab, Summer ran towards hers, she tried to dogde the lasers, but she got hit once, when she got close enough she jumped on the top of the crabs head, she pressed the button in the middle of her staff, and shoved it into the symbol on its head.

Summer jumped of right before the crab exploded.

"Ten expirence," Summer said smiling.

"Summer, this isn't a game." Jeremie said, trying to get her to understand how important their fighting was.

"It's close enough," Summer said as she watched Aelita run into a tower that Summer just noticed was there.

"What happens now Odd?"

She heard Jeremie say something and then she was in the scanner agian.

"I guess that answers my question."

"Guys, we have to get to school soon, we have missed an hour and a half of classes," Jeremie said with a worried look on his face.

When they got back to school and all went to their classes, Summer saw something she really didn't want to.

Jim was standing there looking at her, with a stern look on his face.

**Was this chapter ok? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples, welcome to chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

"Darn it," Summer said as she saw Jim heading over to her. The others didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, so they just contiude on inside.

"What were they doing, why did you skip class?" Jim asked Summer.

"They weren't doing anything Jim, we all went into town during lunch and Jeremie fell and all this stuff happened and thats why we missed class."

"I don't belive that for a second Summer."

_'Well he sure has gotten smarted since last time I saw him in the U.S., he would have fallen for that in a second before' _Summer thought.

"You have detension, Summer, I'm sorry."

"OH COME ON JIM!"

"Do you want to try for two Summer?"

''No sir, I'm sorry." Summer said sorry that she couldn't make up a lie good enough for her uncle to belive.

"I will see you after classes then."

**Three weeks and two Xana attacks later...**

"Jim is really starting to tick me off." Summer said as she left the detension room for the 12th time in the past three weeks.

Since Jeremie only used the return to the past button when he absoluty needed to, Summer has never seen it happen. This also ment that every time there was a Xana attack they left school, and when Summer would not tell Jim what they were doing, she would get more detension.

"Hey Summer," Odd as he saw her walking over to him and the others.

"Hey, I'm glad I broke my phone on Ulrich's head a while back or I would have heard from my mother by now." Summer said thinking about her mother, who chewed her out even if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Summer, every time Xana attacks, you get detension, I think you need to stay here next time." Jeremie said.

"No, I'm good with getting detension, it gives me a chance to sort out my thoughts, and not to forget that we get away from Sissy."

Right when she said that, they all heard a beeping noise coming from Jeremie's backpack.

"Jeremie, Xana's lauched an attack!" Aelita said from a window on Jeremie's computer.

right after she said that the sky turned dark.

"Let's get to the factory!"

They ran into the forest not noticing that Jim was watching them.

"Since Summer won't tell me, I'm going to find out for my self." Jim said as he started to follow them.

Hiding behind a tree Jim saw the group go down into a man hole. He waited for a while, and then followed them down into the sewer. At the bottom of the latter he saw four skateboards and a scooter.

"What in the world are these kids doing down here?" Jim wondered as he walked down the passage.

During this time Odd, Summer, Yumi, and Ulrich where all in Lyoko fighting 10 blocks.

They all had defeated about 2 each when they heard Jeremie scream.

"Jim, What are you doing here?" Jeremie yelled as he saw Jim come into the room with the super computer.

"Jim!" Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all yelled at hearing this.

"Oh no, he must of followed us," Summer said starting to feel really bad that she was a crappy liar.

Jeremie was trying really hard to pay attension to the computer while getting yelled at by Jim and trying to explain what was going on.

There were only two blocks left and the gang quickly got rid of them so Aelita could go into the tower.

By then Jim was ticked off that some "computer game" could keep his students from his class and he was about to call someone to shut the electricty off at the factory.

Aelita was in the tower already begining to enter the code.

AELITA

Jim had gotten an answer on his cellphone.

"Yes I wood like to tell you that the old abandoned factory is still getting electricity..."

CODE:

"NOOOOO, JIM!" yelled Jeremie just knowing that everything was about to be over.

A man at the power compainy was walking over to the switch that would turn off the factory's power.

LYOKO

"Return to the past now!" yelled Jeremie as everything froze and a white light appered.

Summer was back in America packing her things, she was holding Cookie about to put her in a carrier.

"Whoa, that was weird," Summer said as she saw her surroundings.

"Jeremie must have used the return key," Summer said as she put Cookie down on the floor and picked up her cellphone.

"Hello Chris?"

_"Yeah, Summer, what do you need?"_

"The school my mom is sending me to has a no pet policy, will you take care of Cookie for me?"

_"Sure, Summer, I'll see you in a litttle while."_

Summer knew she couldn't take Cookie, she had the first time around, and she endangered her friends, she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Who knew a dog would cause so much trouble?" Summer said as she finished packing her things and prepared for her new school knowing that she would be just fine.

**THE END**

**How was the last chapter of the story? I know the story was short, and the type is showing up really big on this for some reason...but, I tried my best.**

**I would like to think the 71 people who looked at my story, and I would really like to thank those 36 who got to the 3rd chapter...that makes me feel special.**

**Lastly I would like to thank my two reviewers for their 4 reviews. Thanks for your reviews, because after the second chapter, they were the only things that made me continue with this story.**


End file.
